


The Whole Team's Here

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Established Relationship, F/F, GSA, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Queer Themes, The Whole Team’s Here and Incredibly Queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“C’mon, pretty bird,” Sara said with a bright smile. “You should totally come with Kendra and I to the GSA. I think you’d like the people there!” </i><br/><i>Laurel rolled her eyes. “Sar, I have enough stuff going on trying to get through this undergraduate program, doing federal work-study, and my internship. I don’t really have a lot of time for a club right now.” </i><br/> <br/><i>It was Sara’s turn to roll her eyes at that. “You want to get into Drake, right Laurie?” Laurel’s eyes narrowed at that but she nodded. “Then you should be in extracurriculars! Perfect grades is nice and all, but colleges like people who are involved in the community - and yes I know you intern at the CNRI but they want more than just that - and getting involved at SCU will look good on your application!”</i> </p><p>or, the college au where everyone's queer and in college and involved in the gsa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Team's Here

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all like this. it's probably just gonna be a series of interconnected one-shots that i write when i'm bored, but who knows?? it might even get a plot!! *gasp* 
> 
> each of the ships included in the tags will have its own spot in the limelight, i promise!

“C’mon, pretty bird,” Sara said with a bright smile. “You should totally come with Kendra and I to the GSA. I think you’d like the people there!” 

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Sar, I have enough stuff going on trying to get through this undergraduate program, doing federal work-study, and my internship. I don’t really have a lot of time for a club right now.” 

It was Sara’s turn to roll her eyes at that. “You want to get into Drake, right Laurie?” Laurel’s eyes narrowed at that but she nodded. “Then you should be in extracurriculars! Perfect grades is nice and all, but colleges like people who are involved in the community - and yes I know you intern at the CNRI but they want more than just that - and getting involved at SCU will look good on your application!” 

  
Laurel’s eyes narrowed further, until they were just slits, before she sighed and shrugged. “Fine, Sar. You win. I’ll join the damn club. When’s the meeting?” 

“Tomorrow at noon!” Sara said with a bright smile. Laurel scoffed at her and walked away, pressing her binder against her chest. 

“Hey, Laurel,” Joanna said as she hurried so she was next to the girl. “What’s up? You look like you’re trying to get away from your sister.” 

Laurel scoffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I kinda am. She’s bugging me to join the GSA? I don’t know, I agreed to it though.” 

Joanna beamed at her. “That’s good, Laur! You know I’m a member of the club?” 

Laurel turned to her with an arched eyebrow. “How the hell do you manage that? I mean I get being in it myself - I’m an undergraduate. But you’re a graduate student!” 

“Maybe because I’m not as crazy as you? Like seriously I don’t do work-study  _ and  _ have an internship. I have a job, sure, but you push harder than most of the  _ graduate  _ students I know,” Joanna said, smirking. 

Laurel stuck her tongue out at Joanna.

* * *

 

“Rain…” 

“Barr, I don’t give a shit. You’re coming to this club with me. You’re queer, I’m queer, and this is a goddamn GSA. Plus, I’m tired of you moping all the time since we left home and want you to make some fucking friends,” Iris snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at her boyfriend. 

Barry pouted at her but nodded in acquiescence. “Fine,” he muttered. 

Iris snorted at him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to press her lips against his. “I love you,” she muttered into his mouth. 

He smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist. “I love you too,” he breathed. 

“Get a room!”

Iris pulled away from Barry’s mouth and rested her forehead against his neck. “Cisco, I will fight you. Like seriously, I'll kick you in the ass,” she threatened. 

Barry laughed as he buried his nose into her hair. “I'm making Cisco go too.” 

Iris giggled and pressed a kiss against his collarbone. “You do that, baby,” she said. 

“Hey!” Cisco exclaimed. “Don’t I get to make the choice as to whether or not I’m going wherever it is that Barr plans to make me go?” 

  
Iris pulled away from her boyfriend to shake her head. “Nope,” she said, popping the p. “You’re coming with.” 

He scowled before nodding. 

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all liked it or want to offer me a suggestion for a future one-shot idea, shoot me a message on [my tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
